


what you wanted

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: pirate adventures [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: All build up no mutilation :))), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Branding, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Violence, The mutilation and branding are really only referenced at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Renzou may have found himself more than a little in over his head when the Illuminati catches him with one of their sloops.
Series: pirate adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062620
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Pirate AU babey!! This is kind of loosely related to an AU I've had in my head for a while but I don't have the bandwidth to make an entire fic on, so there may be more oneshots! Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Today’s weather is beautiful. The sun is bright and beaming; the winds are quick, breezy, and carry the warmth of incoming weather. There’s salt in the air, and the acrid scent of the ocean in his nose. The breeze ruffles his hair, sends his clothes fluttering, and there are cries of various birds both above head and close by him. The weather is great for sailing; sailing means boats, boats mean the ocean, and the ocean means freedom.

How ironic that Renzou finds himself chained down and on his knees.

The iron about his wrists is unforgiving and cold, and completely inescapable (not that he hadn’t already tried). He’s surrounded on all sides by men and women alike, with cold eyes and absolutely no chance of taking pity on poor old him. He huffs to himself, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Well, this isn’t ideal.

“No chance you’ll cut me a break, huh?” he asks idly, looking up at the sky. The Illuminati’s ship is pristine and glamorous, of course, but he’d give anything to be reclining back on his own ship’s hammock. His own ship that they were currently holding him captive for stealing, of course. “Give a young guy a bit of pity? Send me off with a warning?”

“We gave you your warning,” Homare says. Her voice is sharp, and no less icy than the expression of their sickly captain, Lucifer, just behind her. “You had your chance when we put word out for you to return our sloop. And what did you do?”

“It was just a little joyride!” Renzou insists, smiling broadly. “You have it back now, tip-top shape! Not even a scratch on it, I’d say.”

“Not a scratch? Then how would you describe the damage to our reputation?” Lucifer speaks up. His head is leaned on his knuckles, but his tone is anything but casual. “You ran a single-man smear campaign against our entire name, Shima-san, or didn’t you notice our emblem on the sails?”

“I did, very beautiful design, by the way. I think I rather helped make you all more known!” he says, innocently.

“Helped us, did you?” Lucifer hums. He stands despite the resounding murmur of concern from both Homare and the rest of the crew, reaching a hand out to the railings to keep himself upright. Renzou tenses despite himself—frail or not, the other man is the resounding Lord of the largest pirate coalition to ever run against the navy, and Renzou knew he had earned that position. “Then I suppose you would be expecting thanks, yes? Gunnar, Gunnan, won’t you retrieve our ‘thanks’ for Shima-san here?”

Renzou feels the chains around his wrists loosen, then tighten again as footsteps walk down the dock behind him, and his blood runs cold. Despite it, he grins up at Lucifer, trying to make himself look as pathetic as possible. He cowers, bends his head down and tries to forget that their ‘thanks’ is, more likely than not, nothing he wants anything to do with.

“Really, Lucifer-sama—can I call you Lucifer-sama? I think it’s very fitting of a man of your stature,” Renzou tries to flatter. “You know boys like me, I was just looking for adventure! Just some fun, I was gonna bring the sloop back! And I did, didn’t I? No harm done!”

“You’re nearly out of your teens, Shima-san. Hardly a boy,” Homare scoffs, leveling him with an unsympathetic stare. “Did you think we didn’t investigate the little wretch who made off with one of our ships?”

“We know all about you,” Lucifer comments. He draws a hand across the railing, inspects it for invisible dust. Meanwhile, the footsteps are returning behind him again, along with a distinctly metallic clanking and the sound of hot coals. “And where you came from. If a life of piratry was what you wanted, you simply only need to ask it of us.”

When Lucifer reaches a hand over him, he initially flinches back and away, but Lucifer only gives him a tight smile as he grabs something else instead. Renzou can hear the sizzling of white-hot metal pass just by his ear before Lucifer straightens again, and what else in his hand but a brand? Renzou thinks he might just pass out. 

“You can take this as a symbol of our gratitude, and of good faith,” Lucifer says mildly, looking down at the brand. The metal is in the shape of the Illuminati’s emblem. “Our thanks for returning our sloop.”

“Really, I don’t need it- I-” Renzou stammers, trying to back away, but there isn’t anywhere left to go. “A-A verbal thanks is enough! Truly you’re too- please, please don’t-”

“Oh, don’t be inconsiderate, Shima-san.” Lucifer looks up briefly to whoever is behind Renzou, and he bites back down a shout when his hair and chin are grabbed in vice grips. No matter of jerking away frees him—he’s stuck, and his heart pounds quick and frantic in his chest at the realization. “You’re not turning it down, are you? How rude.”

The sizzling of the brand grows closer, and its goal is clear. It grows closer to his eye, steadily, tauntingly. Renzou pulls back, desperate, but the hand in his hair only shoves him closer. A whimper escapes from him, unbidden.

“Welcome to the order, Shima-san.”

The hand pushes him forward, and the brand connects.

Renzou’s shriek is ear-splitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
